A conventional brake cable assembly for bicycles is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a plastic sheath 20 mounted to an outside of the cable 10 and a metal end cap 30 is fixedly connected to an end of the sheath 20. The metal end cap 30 is inserted into a recess of a brake frame 40 and the cable 10 extends to the brake frame 40 so that when pulling the brake lever, the cable 10 is pulled so as to activate a brake system operationally connected to the other end of the cable 10. The frequent movement of the cable 10 in the plastic sheath 20 and the metal end cap 30 causes heat and friction and the lubricant on the cable 10 is quickly used out. This makes the movement of the cable 10 to be dull and the cable 10 gets rust easily.
The present invention intends to provide a self-lubrication cable that has a hole defined in the end cap and a plurality of lubrication rings are mounted to the cable so that the lubricant can be provided to the lubrication rings via the hole.